Hold On, That's The Lion King
by Penningpastiche
Summary: Rose, having found out that the Doctor has yet to see The Lion King, sits him down and makes him watch it. WARNING. SERIOUS FLUFF HERE. I AM NOT JOKING. THESE TWO ARE RIDICULOUS. One-shot.


**So I have a headcanon that, shortly before his regeneration, Rose managed to get the Doctor to sit down and watch **_**The Lion King,**_** which is why it was so much in the front of his mind when he quoted it in front of the Sycorax. This fic is basically a writing out of that headcanon, set either just before S1x11, **_**Boom Town,**_** or in a slight UA just after. Take your pick. Oh, and **_**serious**_** fluff warning here. Seriously. So much fluff I almost drowned in it.**

**Also forgive me if anything is wrong it's been forever since I've seen **_**The Lion King.**_** :p**

**And I'm assuming everyone who reads this has seen **_**The Lion King…**_**because there are spoilers. S'kinda inevitable. So if on the wild chance you haven't seen it, yeah, um. You'll be spoiled. Hopefully you don't mind. **

**All right, all right, enough of my rambling already, let's get to the fic.**

"Rose, are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked with a slight whiny tinge in his voice as Rose grasped his hand and began dragging him from the console room.

"Doctor, we talked about this," she chuckled. "You are a nine-hundred year old Time Lord. I am a nineteen-year old human. The fact that I've seen The Lion King and you have not is something that we need to fix. Jack's off doing whatever it is Jack does for fun, and now's the perfect time."

"But Rose, there's this planet we need to go to, Lancaster I-3, the capital city is made of this special material that reflects whatever image someone wants to project onto—"

"Doctor."

He closed his mouth. He pretended to pout at being denied, but she knew by the look in his eye that he was happier than she'd seen him in a little while. It nearly oozed from him. She led him down the hallway to the library, which she had checked earlier in the day to see if it contained a telly. While the incredible main part of the library did not, there was a media room attached to the side, complete with a cinema-sized screen and large cushy chairs. When they reached it, she was pleased to see that the TARDIS had already stocked it with the DVD, a couple of blankets, and a popcorn maker. Being the lazy bum that he was, the Doctor flopped onto one of the chairs and put his feet up, smiling smugly.

"Well don't you just look so relaxed," she joked as she poured some corn kernels into the popcorn machine and turned it on. As it whirred to life she inserted the DVD into the player, and skipped forward to the main menu. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved around, observing. He did that a lot, she was noticing. She didn't mind.

When the popcorn was done, she poured it into the waiting bowl, popping a couple pieces into her mouth. As she turned to walk back to where the Doctor was sitting, she noticed he was no longer watching her, but staring at the screen with wide, innocent eyes, as the title sequence played on its incessant loop. She smiled when she realized he was much more excited about this than he'd pretended to be.

"Popcorn? Or do Time Lords not eat popcorn?" she teased, holding the bowl out to him. On a whim she decided to plop down next to him, the chair certainly wide enough to hold them both. He raised his eyebrows at her, but scooted over as much as he could to make room for her. She'd barely gotten settled before he had his hand in the popcorn bowl, plunging it in deep enough that kernels spilled everywhere.

"Oi! Watch it!" She gave him a mock-fierce stare as she handed him the bowl and picked up all the pieces he'd spilled all over her. "You are not a five-year-old."

"And you're not my mum," he said, shoving the bowl back at her.

"Never said I was." She nudged him with her elbow, giving him a smile, her tongue peeking out. His eyes seemed to flare with warmth. The two of them finally settled in, Rose reached over him to grab the remote, pressing _play._

As the film opened, she could tell the Doctor was a bit skeptical still, wondering what exactly it was he had gotten himself into, but by the time Rafiki presented Simba to the Prideland he was sucked in. She soon found it was almost as enjoyable to watch his reactions as it was to watch the film. The popcorn bowl had somehow migrated back into his lap and every time she reached over to grab some she stole a look at his face. The range of expressions his features had never ceased to amaze her, and this time was no different. He smiled, he laughed. The amazement on his face was clear during the _I Can't Wait To Be King_ song. He was practically _beaming_, and so wrapped up in the film he didn't notice her watching him_._

Around the time Simba and Nala decided to go exploring beyond the edge of the Prideland, the Doctor started squirming, which sent popcorn spilling everywhere again. Taking the bowl from him, Rose said, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm trying to take my jacket off but my arm's stuck."

Rose rolled her eyes, biting back a giggle. Sometimes this man was more of a cosmic nine-year-old than the Oncoming Storm. Setting the popcorn bowl in the other chair, she reached for his arm. "Here, let me help." She grabbed his wrist, latching her fingers around the leather sleeve. "Now pull." He did, his arm soon free of the jacket, which she pulled on to remove it from its current position of being sprawled all over them. She vacated the chair of the popcorn bowl and then tossed the jacket into it's place.

"Well you didn't have to _throw _it," he mumbled, taking more popcorn. Rose realized she'd have to make more soon.

She gave him another smile with her tongue peeking out. "Well what was I supposed to do? Go hang it up in the wardrobe?"

"Maybe." She turned to him, indignant, but saw the look in his eye and realized he was teasing.

"That would require getting up." The laughter that escaped him at her words felt like it was going to make her heart burst. It sounded like it had come from the depth of his being, more real than she'd ever heard him laugh before. She swallowed, and rested her head on his shoulder. Lately she'd been realizing just how much she was in love with this alien man, desperately, hopelessly in love with him, but she had no idea how to even begin to tell him. There were times she even thought he felt the same way, at least a little, but then she would remind herself that he was an alien, and his species' body language for being in love could be totally different than a human's.

It was in the middle of Simba being chased by the hyenas that she got up to make more popcorn. By the time she sat back down, Scar was holding Mufasa over the canyon of stampeding wildebeests and the Doctor was crying. _Wait, what?_ Rose looked at him again. There was indeed one tear running down his face. She never expected that he would get so involved. She adjusted the popcorn bowl and reached over to take his hand. He jumped a little at the contact, but immediately interlaced his fingers with hers.

He became indignant when Scar chases Simba off and then lies about the fact that the young lion is still alive. He immediately took a liking to Timon and Pumba, his laughter at their "bowling for buzzards" antics addicting. And when grown-up Simba finally returns home to the Prideland, Rose could feel the Doctor tensing up with anticipation. He was so into it that when Scar and Simba lion-dueled each other the Doctor would flinch every time Simba was attacked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed when Scar was finally defeated. Rose laughed at the joy on his face despite herself, which made his ears turn red. "Sorry," he said, returning his hands to his lap.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she said with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder again. They both watched as Simba was reinstated as the rightful king of the Prideland, rejoicing in the happy ending. They polished the popcorn off just as the credits rolled across the screen.

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rose teased.

"Well, I _suppose_ I enjoyed it."

"Oh come on, you big alien. I know you liked it at much as I did."

"I might've." She knows he's joking.

"Fine, deny it all you want. _I _know better." She said smugly as she rolled an unpopped kernel around in her palm.

"Okay then little miss know-it-all."

They're quiet for a little while, the title screen playing on it's loop again. Rose yawned. "I should go to bed. It's getting late."

"Can't go to bed if'n you don't move, you silly little human." He said, poking her in the arm.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Before long, though, she could feel her eyelids start to droop, and as much as she could just sit there curled up next to him forever, she knew she should get up. She set the popcorn bowl down, and shifted until she could haul herself to her feet. These chairs were certainly comfortable, but so squishy they were a bit difficult to get out of. Turning around, she nearly burst out laughing when she saw the Doctor having the same difficulty. Still giggling, she held out her hand to help him up. His ears were red again. Once he was on his feet, she expected him to let go of her hand but he didn't, instead draping his jacket over his arm and then taking the popcorn bowl from her with his free hand. Following his lead, they walked down the hallway to the TARDIS's kitchen and deposited the greasy, buttery popcorn bowl in the sink, and then walked back out into the hallway. It took her a minute to realize where they were going, but once they passed the door to the console room she realized he was walking her back to her room. The gesture was so sweet that she felt like her chest was going to burst. She couldn't help but give him a hug when they stopped outside her door.

"Thank you Doctor," she said against his chest. His burgundy jumper was a little scratchy on her face, but she didn't mind. The sound of his double heartbeat thumped through her.

"You're welcome." She was surprised to hear he sounded a little shy. Her breath hitched as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you for talking me into watching. I…enjoyed it."

She grinned, lifting her head to look at him. "I knew it!" He laughed at her smile.

"Good night Rose."

She put her hand on the handle of her door. "Good night, Doctor." They continued to smile at each other until the door shut between them.

_**Fin.**_

**These two will be the death of me, I swear.**


End file.
